Kamienne Serce (Początki - część 2)/Transkrypt
'-Studio TVi-' Nadja Chamack: Kamienne postaci można zobaczyć wszędzie. Na razie nie zdradzają żadnych oznak życia. Policja otoczyła je kordonem. André Bourgeois: Nie spoczniemy, póki te biedne istoty nie odzyskają ludzkiej postaci. Chwilowo poczyniliśmy niewielkie postępy. Nadja Chamack: Cała nadzieja w naszych nowych bohaterach, Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. Czy ocalą miasto? Nasz los leży w ich rękach. '-Dom Marinette-' Tom Dupain: Wiem, że te doniesienia są bardzo niepokojące, ale nie martw się, skarbie. Nad miastem czuwa dwójka super bohaterów. I jeśli chcemy im pomóc, nie wolno nam okazywać strachu. Niech wiedzą, że im ufamy. Marinette: A jeśli Biedronka zawiedzie? Tom Dupain: Wtedy ja cię uratuję. Super piekarz na ratunek. Marinette: Hehehehe. Dzięki, super tato. '-Rezydencja Agrestów-' Nathalie Sancoeur: Hm… Co on tam robi? Adrien? Gabriel Agreste: Nie widzieliście jak wychodził? Jeśli mojemu synowi coś się stanie, obarczę was odpowiedzialnością. '-Ulice Paryża, droga do szkoły-' Plagg: Jesteś naprawdę dziwny. Po co iść do szkoły, skoro można spokojnie siedzieć w domu? Adrien: Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Mam serdecznie dość tego życia w zamknięciu. Chcę poznać ludzi. Chcę mieć przyjaciół i chodzić do normalnej szkoły jak wszyscy. Plagg: Eech! Jakoś słabo się czuję. Adrien: To ty jesteś dziwny. Nie jesz niczego poza ohydnym, cuchnącym, zgliwiałym Camembertem. Przez ciebie ja też muszę śmierdzieć serem. To dopiero jest dziwne. Plagg: Jeśli nadal chcesz się przemieniać w super bohatera, to musisz polubić ten zapach, przyjacielu. '-Collège Françoise Dupont-' Alya: Biedroblog. Tu znajdziesz najświeższe newsy o swojej ulubionej bohaterce, Biedronce. Ale ekstra, co? Wiesz ile jest odsłon filmiku, który wrzuciłam? Marinette: Ale dlaczego tak bardzo ufasz Biedronce? Te wszystkie kamienne istoty… Alya: Na pewno sobie poradzi. Marinette: A… jeśli nie nadaje się na super bohaterkę, chociaż wszyscy właśnie tak ją widzą? Alya: Nie masz większych problemów, siostro? Hy, chwileczkę. Dobrze wiem o co ci chodzi. Boisz się. Niepotrzebnie. Widziałam ją na własne oczy. Uwierz mi. Biedronka to prawdziwa super bohaterka. Z nią jesteśmy bezpieczni. Nie zawiedzie nas. Alix: Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz? Juleka: Totalnie dostałeś szału. Był normalnie taki czad, że szok. Kim: Jeszcze chwila i normalnie byś mnie rozniósł. Ivan: Straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Chloé: Phi. Prostak, jak ty, zawsze będzie prostakiem. Uważaj, żeby nie wyrwać drzwi z zawiasów! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Taak, czujesz jak pieką te słowa? Masz prawo okazać gniew. Twoja Akuma tylko na to czeka. '-Przed szkołą-' Nathalie Sancoeur: Adrien! Wracajmy. Twój ojciec się wścieknie. Adrien: Powiedz, że mnie nie znalazłaś. Proszę. Nathalie Sancoeur: Ach… '-W szkole-' Alya: Jak mogłaś mu tak przygadać? Dziewczyno, nie masz serca? Chloé: Powiedz jeszcze, że to ja złamałam rękę tacie Sabriny. Twój filmik o tej nakrapianej pannie pokazała telewizja, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się rządzić. Alya: Ty mała… Chloé: Ojej, wkurzyła się. Zaraz zedrze z siebie ciuchy i zmieni się w wielką, umięśnioną bestię. Adrien: Cześć, Chloé. Chloé: Adrieński?! Jesteś! Aaa! '-W samochodzie-' Nathalie Sancoeur: Sama z nim porozmawiam. '-Przy szafkach szkolnych-' Marinette: Hę? Wiesz co? Powiedz Mylène co do niej czujesz. Ivan: Komu? Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Marinette: O, przestań. Widziałam jak na nią patrzysz. Ivan: O? Yhm… Marinette: Nie. Tylko się w sobie nie zamykaj. Yy, chciałam powiedzieć… myśl pozytywnie. Jestem pewna, że Mylène też o tobie myśli. Musisz z nią porozmawiać. Ivan: Pff, i tak nigdy nie umiem się wysłowić. Marinette: Ee… A po co ci słowa? Możesz… coś narysować, wysłać jej kwiaty albo… Ivan: Mogę napisać piosenkę. Marinette: Znakomity pomysł. Jak ja bym chciała, żeby chłopak napisał dla mnie piosenkę. Tak trzymaj… Eee, myśl pozytywnie. Ivan: Hehehehe… Marinette: Ech. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Negatywne emocje. Czuję, że bledną. Ach! '-Szkoła, przed klasą pani Bustier-' Uczeń: Dasz mi swój autograf? Proszę. Uczennica: Adrien, napiszesz mi dedykację? Jestem twoją największą fanką. '-Klasa pani Bustier-' Chloé: Łał. To będzie twoje miejsce, Adrieński. Zajęłam je dla ciebie. Będę siedziała za tobą. Adrien: Dzięki, Chloé. Ee… Hej. Adrien. Nino: Jesteś kumplem Chloé, prawda? Adrien: E-e. Hej. Co ty wyprawiasz? Chloé: Chcę dać małą nauczkę dziewczynom, które tutaj wczoraj siedziały. Skoro nie szanują koleżanek, to same się o to proszą. Adrien: Nie możesz z nimi po prostu pogadać? Chloé: Haha, widzę, że mało jeszcze wiesz o życiu w szkole, Adrieński. Ucz się od mistrzyni. '-Przed klasą pani Bustier-' Marinette: Alya, nie chciałabyś być super bohaterką? Walczyć z potworami i złoczyńcami? Alya: Totalnie. Ja się nikogo nie boję. A co? Marinette: A… A tak pytam. '-W klasie-' Alya i Marinette: Och! Marinette: Hej! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Adrien: A… A… A ja… Yyy… Chloé i Sabrina: Hahahahaha… Marinette: No dobra. Wszystko jasne. Jesteście siebie warci. Bardzo śmieszne. Adrien: Nie, nie, ja tylko chciałem odlepić tę gumę. Marinette: Akurat. Hę… Chloé i Sabrina: Hahahahaha… Marinette: Jesteś kumplem Chloé, prawda? Adrien: Dlaczego wszyscy mnie o to pytają? Chloé: Sam widzisz, że nikogo nie szanują. Adrien: Ach… Marinette: Mam wrażenie, że skądś znam tego chłopaka. Ach, no jasne! To syn mojego ulubionego projektanta, Gabriela Agreste’a! Alya: Synalek bogacza, nastoletni model i kumpel Chloé. Ha! Poza zasięgiem. Nino: Czemu nie powiedziałeś czyj to był pomysł? Adrien: Przyjaźnię się z Chloé od przedszkola. Nie jest ideałem, ale… nie mogę udawać, że jej nie znam. Nie mam innych znajomych. Nino: Jestem Nino. Najwyższy czas znaleźć nowych przyjaciół, stary. '-Przed łazienką, szatnia-' Mylène: O nie, znowu się spóźnię? Aaa! Ivan? Przestraszyłeś mnie. Ivan: Mam coś dla ciebie. MYLÈNE! BĄDŹ MI SNEM! Źle… MI BĄDŹ SNEEEEM!! Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' '''Władca Ciem: Tak. A już myślałem, że się nie doczekam. Dobrze znasz drogę, podła Akumo. Odszukaj swoją ofiarę. Leć do Ivana i zawładnij nim. Kamienne Serce, daję ci drugą szansę i małego pomocnika. Zdobędziesz swoją ukochaną, nikt ci nie przeszkodzi. Pamiętaj tylko, czego żądam w zamian. '-Klasa pani Bustier-' Caline Bustier: Agreste Adrien? Adrien: O… Nino: Mówi się „obecny”. Adrien: OBECNY! Klasa: Hahahaha. Caline Bustier: Bourgeois Chloé? Chloé: Obecna. Caline Bustier: Bruel Ivan? Kamienne Serce: Obecny! Mylène! Mylène: Daj mi spokój, Ivan. Kamienne Serce: Nie nazywam się Ivan tylko Kamienne Serce. Mylène: Dlaczego to robisz? Kamienne Serce: Żebyśmy nareszcie mogli być razem. Na zawsze! Chloé: Tatku! Potwór znów wrócił! Kamienne Serce: To ty! Chloé: Uważaj na włosy! Zostaw nas, Ivan! Mylène: Daj spokój! Alya: Chodź, biegnijmy za nim! Marinette: Ee… Nie ma mowy. Ty biegnij. Ja sobie znajdę bezpieczną kryjówkę. Alya: Serio nie chcesz zobaczyć Biedronki w akcji? Marinette: Beze mnie obie lepiej sobie poradzicie. Alya: Skoro tak mówisz? Marinette: Czekaj! A torba? '-Przy szafce-' Adrien: Mój pierwszy dzień w szkole, a przerobiłem tylko listę obecności. Plagg: Wracamy? Widzę, że nareszcie zmądrzałeś. Adrien: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Mamy zadanie do wykonania. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '-Przed szkołą-' Chloé: Nawet nie masz pojęcia z kim zadzierasz. Mój tatuś, burmistrz, wyśle za tobą policję, wojsko i oddział antyterrorystów! Czarny Kot: I dwójkę super bohaterów! Ha! O nie, nie wyszło. Chloé: Aha, chyba dwójkę super lamusów. Kamienne Serce: Ha! Chciałaś wezwać wsparcie? Bo właśnie nadchodzi! Mylène: O nie! Kamienne Serce: Brać go! '-Ulice Paryża-' Mylène: Uważaj! Ivan! Dokąd nas niesiesz? Kamienne Serce: Muszę coś przekazać, a potem będziemy razem dzięki ślicznemu, czarnemu motylkowi. Chloé: Och. Od tego romantycznego gadania zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Kamienne Serce: Nie martw się, potworku. Zajmę się tobą we właściwym czasie. Czarny Kot: Jeśli mnie słyszysz, Biedronko, to przydałaby mi się pomoc! Alya: Na co ona czeka? Czarny Kot: Puść mnie, głazie jeden! Alya: NA POMOC! Marinette: Bez Biedronki się nie obejdzie! Tikki: Czułam, że łatwo się nie poddasz. Marinette: Wiesz, na… nadal nie wiem, czy podołam, ale… Alya potrzebuje pomocy. Nie mogę tutaj bezczynnie stać. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Biedronka: Nie możesz tutaj być. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Czarny Kocie, trzymaj! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Czarny Kot: Mówiłem ci już, że przewróciłaś mój świat do góry nogami. Biedronka: Oo, widzę, że humor cię nie opuszcza. Szkoda, że teraz nie pora na żarty. Musimy stąd wiać. '-Dachy Paryskich budynków-' Czarny Kot: Hej, nie zajmiemy się tymi olbrzymami? Biedronka: E, nie. Jeśli chcemy załatwić wszystkie, musimy dotrzeć do źródła. Do niego. '-Przed wieżą Eiffla-' André Bourgeois: Żądam bezzwłocznego uwolnienia córki! Chloé: Tatuś. Kamienne Serce: A wiesz co? Z radością ci ją oddam. Chloé: Aa! André Bourgeois: Aaa! Chloé: Będę dla wszystkich miła i uprzejma, dla wszystkich! To prawda! Niczego nie obiecałam. Biedronka: Co? André Bourgeois: Moja mała księżniczka. Agent Roger: Mamy rozkaz atakować. Biedronka: Stać! Nie atakujcie ich. To tylko pogorszy sprawę. Agent Roger: Mamy plan akcji, nie tak jak ty. Odsuń się i daj działać zawodowcom. Raz już zawiodłaś. Biedronka: Och. Niestety ma rację. Gdybym poprzednio złapała Akumę Kamiennego Serca to by nas tu nie było. Czułam, że się do tego nie nadaję. Czarny Kot: Nie. Nie ma racji. Bo gdyby nie ty, Chloé mogłaby zginąć. Bez naszej dwójki niewiele zdziałają i udowodnimy im to. Zaufaj mi. Dobrze? Biedronka: Dobrze. Władca Ciem: Mieszkańcy Paryża, słuchajcie uważnie. Jestem Władca Ciem. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Władca Ciem? Władca Ciem: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie. W tej chwili oddajcie mi swoje Miracula. Chyba, że chcecie przysporzyć niewinnym ludziom więcej cierpień. Biedronka: Bardzo sprytnie, Władco Ciem, ale nikogo nie oszukasz. Nie próbuj zrzucać winy na nas. Gdyby nie ty, żaden z mieszkańców nie zmieniałby się w złoczyńcę. Władco Ciem, nie wiem kiedy to nastąpi, ale znajdziemy cię i to ty oddasz nam swoje Miraculum! Pora wypędzić złe moce! Uroczyście wam obiecuję, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał was skrzywdzić, Biedronka i Czarny Kot zrobią wszystko, żeby go pognębić. '-Dom Marinette-' Tom Dupain: Udało się! '-Przed wieżą Eiffla-' Czarny Kot: Łał. Nie wiem, kim jest ta dziewczyna w masce, ale szczerze ją kocham. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Ach, super bohaterowie mają jedną wadę: są zbyt bohaterscy. Kamienne Serce, Biedronka i Czarny Kot chcą ci odebrać dziewczynę. Musisz zdobyć ich Miracula, wtedy nie będą mogli ci zaszkodzić. '-Przed wieżą Eiffla-' Kamienne Serce: Rozumiem, Władco Ciem. Mylène: Pomóżcie mi! '-Wieża Eiffla-' Kamienne Serce: Nigdy nie odbierzecie mi Mylène’ki. Chodźcie do mnie, kamienne istoty. Czarny Kot: Otoczyły nas. Co robimy? Nie możemy atakować. Biedronka: Nie. Ale wiemy gdzie jest jego Akuma. Czarny Kot: W zaciśniętej pięści. W tej, w której trzyma Mylène, więc… Biedronka: Więc wiemy, że ją kocha. Hy! No tak! Nie rozdzielajmy olbrzyma i Mylène. Trzeba ich do siebie zbliżyć. Są dla siebie stworzeni. Choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Czarny Kot: Yyy… Nic nie zrozumiałem. Ale chyba ci zaufam. Coś mi mówi, że tak to już z nami będzie. Mylène: Ratuj! Mam lęk wysokości! Biedronka: Zobaczysz! Wszystko będzie dobrze! Czarny Kot: Ooo. Wiem, że chcesz je zwabić jeszcze bliżej. Tylko jak? Biedronka: Użyjemy naszych mocy! SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Spadochron? A do czego on może mi się przydać? Czarny Kot: Aaaa! Na pewno wiesz co robisz? Biedronka: Za chwilę się o tym przekonam. Jego pięść, przygotuj się! Brawo! Koniec twoich rządów, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe… ! Hę? Czarny Kocie, zajmij się Ivanem! Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Czarny Kot: Łał. Widzisz to samo co ja? Biedronka: Ach, tak. To jest piękne. Zachwycające. To jest… ee… niezwykłe jak my. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Jeszcze się policzymy, Biedronko. Ty i Czarny Kot wygraliście jedną bitwę, ale ja wygram wojnę. Zdobędę wasze Miracula, posiądę moc absolutną, a wtedy moje marzenie nareszcie się ziści. '-Przed wieżą Eiffla-' Biedronka: Macie chyba kilka spraw do obgadania. Hm? Ivan: A… yy… ja ten… Biedronka: Chcesz przeczytać tekst piosenki Ivana? Mylène: „Mylène jesteś jak tlen…” Jej! Naprawdę piękny. Nic nie zrozumiałam, kiedy się wydzierałeś. Znaczy… kiedy śpiewałeś. Ivan: To było okropne, prawda? Dlatego uciekłaś? Przepraszam. Będę delikatny. Biedronka: Och, są dla siebie stworzeni. Czarny Kot: Całkiem jak my. Biedronka: O-o. No widzisz? Pora spadać. Do zobaczenia, Kocie! Czarny Kot: Już nie mogę się doczekać. '-Przed szkołą-' Alya: Kiedy dojechałam rowerem pod wieżę Eiffla było już po wszystkim. Ominęło mnie najlepsze. Marinette: Nie przejmuj się, na pewno trafi ci się temat. Alya: Masz rację. Następny cel? Biedronka, wywiad na wyłączność. Marinette: Uuu, to będzie hicior. Alya: Nie, czekaj, jeszcze lepiej. Ujawniamy czyją twarz skrywa maska. Marinette: Aha, nie wiem, czy nie za ambitnie. '-Przed szkołą, w samochodzie-' Gabriel Agreste: Nie słuchasz moich poleceń. Przyjrzyj się tej szkole. Adrien: Dobrze, tato. Gabriel Agreste: Już nigdy, powtarzam, nigdy nie przestąpisz jej progów… Adrien: Tato, ale… Gabriel Agreste: … bez ochroniarza. Będzie cię codziennie przywoził i odwoził. Nathalie zgodziła się ułożyć nowy plan. Nie wolno ci zaniedbywać muzyki, chińskiego, szermierki ani sesji zdjęciowych. Adrien: Dziękuję, Nathalie. Dziękuję, tato. '-Klasa pani Bustier-' Marinette: Stój, zaczekaj. Chloé: A, chyba pomyliłyście ławki. No już, przesiadać się. Marinette: Zło zawsze zatriumfuje, jeśli dobrzy ludzie będą siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Chloé: A co to niby ma znaczyć? Marinette: To znaczy, że mam serdecznie dość twojego rządzenia się, tak jak wszyscy w klasie. Zabieraj ten swój zadarty nos i śmiało, sama się przesiądź! Klasa: Hahahaha… Chloé: Egrht! Alya: Nieźle, siostro. Nino: Chcesz zdobyć nowych znajomych, nie? Pogadaj z Marinette o tej akcji z gumą do żucia. Adrien: Ale co mam jej powiedzieć? Nino: Po prostu bądź sobą. '-Przed szkołą-' Marinette: Och… Adrien: Hej. Marinette: Yhm. Adrien: Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że wtedy próbowałem odkleić tę gumę do żucia. Przysięgam. Marinette: Eee… Adrien: Wcześniej nie chodziłem do szkoły. Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół. To wszystko jest… dla mnie nowe. Marinette: Ee… Heh… Adrien: Em… Hahahahaha. Hahaha. Hahaha… Marinette: Hahaha. Adrien: No to do jutra. Marinette: Aha. No to do ju… do ju… Hehehe. Ło! Od kiedy ja się jąkam? Tikki: Hej. Chyba wiem skąd ci się to wzięło. Marinette: Och… Ehe. Plagg: Pierwszy dzień w szkole, a nasz Adrien już ma dziewczynę. Adrien: Pff, myśl co chcesz, to tylko przyjaciółka. Ech. Przyjaciółka. Marinette: Ach…. Hm… Wayzz: Doskonały wybór, mistrzu. Mistrz Fu: Ci dwoje są sobie przeznaczeni. Zobacz też.. en:Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1